


"I love you"

by Crowysuperwholockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Potatoes, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowysuperwholockian/pseuds/Crowysuperwholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am sorry if it's a bit sad for you, I just really wanted to do one. Mystrade is one of my OTPs and I love it to death and I thought there weren't enough fanfictions with them so here's another one for the people who ship it/just curious... Wow I'm bad at summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you"

Alone. Cold. Waiting.

Mycroft hated this, not being able to do anything that could help. His hands gripped onto one of Lestrade's, stroking it gently with his thumbs. Breathing deeply, he was trying not to cry. Nobody, not even Sherlock knew about him and Greg. Their first time meeting one another was breathtaking, unforgettable; the huge grin Lestrade had the entire time was mesmerising.

You see, despite Lestrade being somewhat a goldfish, he was an extraordinary one. Mycroft picked him, thinking that the affection would never be returned. Yet, Greg thought the same thing. After taking one or two months to realise that, the two of them spent every spare moment they could together.

Well, before the shooting.

Chance? Lucky shot for the bastard who aimed and fired? Mycroft would never know. Watching his lover, the only person he has ever seen in such an unimaginable way, continuing to fight. If there was somebody who could pull through it would be his Lestrade. A man who is quite remarkable in his line of work, a man who is determined, a man who stole Mycroft's heart. He should've known something like this would happen; that his happiness was going to get cut short. 

He remembers the last conversation they had, hours before the shot was fired...

"So, we're finally going to tell them then?"  
"Yes, Greg. We've been partners for months now; I believe it's the right time."  
He remembers Lestrade's huge childish grin, the excitement.  
"See you tonight then, I love you Mr Mycroft Holmes."  
"Love you to Mr Greg Lestade."

He remembers their final kiss. Sweet, short and loving. It was like their first shared kiss. The way they both blushed as the space between them became nonexistent. It brought Mycroft to tears thinking about it. No. Greg didn't deserve this- he was just doing his job, saving lives and finding criminals. His Greg shouldn't be in a hospital bed.

Half an hour passed. He was taken outside by the doctor.   
"I'm sorry sir, but your friend here isn't going to make it. We can make it as painless as possible and make him comfortable, but I suggest you make your farewell soon. I'm sorry."

Tears escaped once again, he nodded and went back in to hold the silver haired mans hand again.  
"Hello Greg," he began, his voice quiet and wavering. "They're saying you're not going to make it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you how much you meant to me when you were able to hear me. I'm sorry I never told you how I love the way you rest your arm gently around my waist every night. I-" he can't believe this is his goodbye, that this is how it all ends. His mouth turns dry, unable to speak anything out loud. 

Leaning in, he gives his goldfish one small, sweet, loving kiss on the lips before whispering;

"I love you Mr Greg Lestrade."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so badly written I know, I just needed to let out some emotions and this was the only way I could think of doing it. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> *runs away towards Narnia*


End file.
